1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to high chairs for children, and more particularly to a folding high chair having a safety lock for preventing movement of the chair from a locked upright position to a substantially collapsed position when the lock is momentarily released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide folding strollers or the like with a locking device for releasably holding the stroller in an upright locked position for supporting a child. A disadvantage of such a stroller is that if the lock is momentarily released, the stroller will collapse, resulting in possible injury to a child occupying the stroller.